What a pain
by Partying'Through'Pain
Summary: Shikamaru thinks everything is a waste of time. So what happens when Temari comes along? Will he manage to stay the same or will she change his mind. AU
1. beginning of a great day

**AN: new story! Whoooooooooooooooo. I know. I should be working on my other stories but... nah. GO!**

**Beginning of a great day.**

"Shikamaru! Get off your lazy ass and come take out this trash!" Yoshino Nara yelled from her place at the stove where pancakes were being made. After her son didn't come down she yelled again louder this time. "Shikamaru! Get down here! Now!" Again there was no answer. "I know you're not sleep! Get down here!" After there wasn't an answer again, she decided to take matters into her own hands. She would wake him up personally. She started up the stairs stomping quite loudly.

'Okay stay calm Shikamaru. She can sense fear. Breathe in and out.' Shikamaru Nara thought as he lay in bed with his face in the direction of the wall, so anyone who came in his room couldn't see his face. "Shikamaru!" Yoshino yelled as she kicked open his door. 'Crap! Crap! Crap!' Shikamaru thought as he began to internally panic. "Wake up!" Yoshino yelled in his ear. 'No... sudden... movements.' Shikamaru thought as he grit his teeth. 'As long as she doesn't pull out the slipper I should be fi-" WHAP! His thoughts were effectively scrambled by the feeling of a slipper on his face.

"GET... UP! Unless you wanna get slapped again." She growled holding the slipper in her hands in a slapping position. This threat was all the motivation Shikamaru needed to get up in a lightning fast movement. When he finally got up he gulped. Yoshino was mad, no one in her house blatantly ignored her without suffering a slipper to the face. "So you thought you could ignore me?!" She snarled moving forward. Shikamaru reflexively took two steps back. "What? Nooooo." He said waving his hands as if to say 'That's absurd.'

"Well how do you explain this?!" Yoshino asked taking another step. Again he took two steps back. "Umm... I fell in a mini coma." He said thinking quickly. At this Yoshino raised an eyebrow, "A mini coma." She repeated in disbelief. Surely her genius son didn't expect her to believe that. Even Shikamaru was having a hard time believing his own lie. "Yeah. And if you hadn't shown up when you did, I fear that it could've developed into a full blown coma. Mama you saved me!" He yelled faking tears as he pulled his mother into a hug. Now usually he wouldn't act like this but... he really didn't like the taste of slipper. Instead of a hug, his face met slipper. "Idiot! Get down there and take out the trash!"

'Oh what a great way to begin my day. Instead of a bowl of cereal I get slipper in my mouth and an imprint on my cheek.' He thought as he walked to the side of his house where his garbage cans where, trash in hand. After returning back to his room and getting dressed in what he usually wore ( a white shirt with a green circle on the back, black jeans and White and black Converse.) And heading downstairs to eat the breakfast Yoshino made, he headed out the door. "Alright mom. Im off to school." He said waving lazily, backpack slung over his shoulder. "Bye. Learn something today!" She yelled back. "No promises."

The walk to school was like any other time. Shikamaru always took his time walking to his bus stop, usually stopping to stare at the clouds. This caused him to miss two buses that he could've caught if he wasn't so damn slow. By the time he got there he could see the third bus down the street. The third bus stopped and he walked on showing his bus pass given to him by his school. Smiling as he scanned the bus he picked an empty seat and sat down. This is why he woke up so early, the bus was usually empty.

After getting off at his stop, Shikamaru began to walk the rest of the way to his school. Halfway to the school a bus stopped in front of him and a energetic blonde jumped out. "Hey Shikamaru!" He said. 'Great. Naruto is here.' Shikamaru thought, but in reality he was happy to see him. Somehow Naruto always managed to brighten up any room he walked into. "What do you want Naruto." Shikamaru said as continued walking, with Naruto falling in stride next to him. "Owww so mean Shika." Naruto said faking a hurt look. Shikamaru visibly flinched at the blondes nickname for him. "Anyways. Are you ready for sophomore year?" He asked as he did a weird little happy dance.

"Ok first, stop doing that dance. You look retarded. Second, no. I hate it already. I can practically feel the amounts of work we'll have to do." Naruto just gave him.a confused look. "Sigh. You really are stupid you know that? Listen the higher the grade level the more work you get. And the work gets harder. Got it?" He said as they finally arrived at their school. Or as Shikamaru called it: PRISON.

**/**

**AN: Alrighty! Just a heads up Shikamaru will be a little out of character. Or a lot. Depends on how you look at it.**

**Review! **


	2. hilltop silences

**AN: Time for Chapter 2. I will update this on Wednesdays and the weekends. **

**Hilltop Silences**

"Kiba get back here!" Naruto yelled chasing his dog loving friend. "Haha! Catch me if ya can idiot!" Kiba yelled as he continued to elude Naruto's grasp. Shikamaru banged his head on his desk. Why oh why was he friends with these loud idiots. How can he sleep with all this noise? "Wake up Shika!" Naruto yelled in Shikamaru's ear as he shook him from his thoughts. "Naruto... I'm gonna kill you if you don't move in five seconds." Shikamaru warned as he turned so he was eye to eye with Naruto. If there was one thing he hated it was when people intentionally bothered him so he wouldn't be able to sleep.

Naruto immediately got the message and backed away. He forgot that Shikamaru hated when he did that. Just as Naruto took his seat the bell rang. Shikamaru shook his head. Of course he's late he always is. "Alright boys and girls time for attendance." Their teacher said as he walked in, water bottle in hand. He had messy silver hair that stuck out in every direction and a mask. 'How the hell does he drink water with a mask on?' Shikamaru thought as he looked at the teacher.

"Kakashi- sensei you're late! Again!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger accusingly at Kakashi who shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry but there was a ladder in the middle of the hallway and I didn't want bad luck." He said as he started calling off students. After he finished the bell rang and everybody moved to go to first period class. Except Shikamaru, who actually had Kakashi for Advanced History. 'What the hell was I thinking? I hate more work! Sigh... this is gonna be a huge pain in my ass.' Shikamaru thought as he realized his error.

After the bell rang his head hit the desk almost instantly. He already knew what Kakashi was discussing (he reads a lot in his free time) so why stay up if he was gonna be bored to sleep anyway? The next 45 minutes passed too fast for his liking, he was just getting to the good part of his dream when the overly loud bell rang to signify the change of class. This was one of the main reasons he hated school. You had to sit in a class for almost hours and then you had to get up gather all your stuff and move to a different class just to repeat the process. Yeah, school was totally fun! (Sarcasm)

Ding! Dong! Ding!

'Finally lunch. I'm freaking starving.' Shikamaru thought as he got up from his spot in the back of the room and pushed past everybody and headed towards the cafeteria. By the time he made it to the lunch line it was relatively short thankfully. After he got his lunch Shikamaru moved over to his usual table was and sat down. "Hey Shikamaru." A large boy said as he munched on barbecue potato chips. "Hey Choji. Where's Ino?" Shikamaru asked looking for his friend.

"Dunno. I think she's still at the line." Choji said as he looked disappointed. His chips were all gone. "Shika! Choji!" A female voice yelled as said boys turned to face the owner. "Hey Ino." Both boys said in unison. Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka were Shikamaru's two best friends. Choji was a round boy who loved to eat, but hated being called fat. Ino was a blonde girl who was a part of the popular crowd but still chose to hang out with them. They all met through their parents who would frequently set up play dates for them.

"So Shikamaru still annoyingly lazy huh?" Ino asked as she turned toward said lazy boy. "So Ino still just plain out annoying huh?" He asked meeting her gaze with his own. She punched his arm playfully and pulled him into a hug. "I missed you Shika!" She squealed as she hugged him. Normally he would fight out of a hug but Ino was the only person he allowed to do this. The reason for this is unknown to even himself. 'Why the hell does everybody keep calling me Shika? Shikamaru isn't that hard to say is it?' He thought with a scowl on his face. "Okay Ino, get off." He said after he realized Ino was still attached to him. When she didn't immediately release him, he decided to poke her in her side. "Kya!" Ino yelled as she released him and rubbed her side. "What was that for Shika?!" She pouting. "Told you to get off." Shikamaru responded as Choji snickered.

The rest of the lunch period went like this with Shikamaru and Ino bickering and Choji trying his hardest to avoid being dragged in the arguments. By the time eighth period came Shikamaru was exhausted (even though he did nothing) and wanted to go home. Thankfully he had Asuma for eighth period so he would be able to sleep without any distractions. Asuma Sarutobi was a friend of Shikamaru's dad so he knew about Shikamaru's laziness. He also knew how smart Shikamaru actually was, so he knew he didn't have to worry about his grades. After eighth period was over Shikamaru moved faster than anyone could recall seeing him move and headed for his locker. 'Finally! Is every day gonna be this long?' He thought as he burst out the front doors into the bright sun.

Instead of heading home immediately he instead headed towards the hill that overlooked his neighborhood. Usually the top of the hill is unoccupied, but today it was different. There sitting in his usual spot was a girl. 'This is new. Whose this?' He thought as he sat down. Next to the girl who seemed entirely focused on the booj in her lap. "Hey." Was his attempt at starting a conversation. After a while there was no response from the girl. Deciding to try again he spoke again this time slightly louder. "Hey." Again there was no answer. 'Well... I tried. She doesn't want to speak to me that's not my problem.' The rest of the time passed in silence except for the occasional turning of a page.

By the time it was time for Shikamaru to leave he decided to try conversing one more time. "See ya." He said as he began his descent down the hill. If he had waited just a little bit longer he would've heard her respond "bye."

**/**

**AN: done. The girl is actually Temari in case you didn't know. No she won't be this quiet through the whole story.**


	3. Two steps forward

**AN: It's been so long since I uploaded anything and I decided to do a double upload! Not sure if I'm any good at this any more... Oh well! On with the story!**

* * *

One week had passed since Shikamaru had met the girl on the hilltop and everyday he had went there she was also there, busy reading. Every time he had tried to start a conversation she would ignore him or answer with a yes or no. The only time he hadn't been to the hill was when he had hung out with Naruto and as usual whenever he hung out with Naruto it lasted well into the night.

The following day after school let out he headed directly for the hill, intent on relaxing since the thought of all the homework he had been assigned gave him a headache. Reaching the top of the hill he wasn't surprised to see the same girl in her usual position, sitting indian style under the apple tree lost in her book. Not expecting a response he gave the same greeting he always gave. "Hey." It was short and simple, no elaborate greetings like Naruto or professor Jiraiya just hey.  
"Hi." was the greeting he received in return slightly surprising him.  
'So she does speak. For a second I thought I was speaking to a mute or something.' Shikamaru thought taking his seat on the other side of the tree.  
"We never introduced ourselves. I'm Shikamaru Nara, nice to meet you." He introduced looking around the tree to look at her.

"Temari Sabaku. Likewise." This was the ending to their very short conversation, and the rest of the day went exactly the same as all the other days with Shikamaru resting his head against the tree listening to his ipod and Temari still reading, completely oblivious to anything around her. Sooner than either of them realized it was time for Shikamaru to leave. Sighing he got up and stretched his legs.

"Alright. Later Temari." He said already heading towards the bottom of the hill.  
"Bye." Was her response as she continued to read her book, still lost in the fantasy world it provided.

* * *

**AN: Done! They're making progress... kinda. Oh well. Review please!**


End file.
